lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Update Blog: 2-23-14
Hey guys, this wiki has been collecting dust webs a bit, so I thought I could do a update blog to try to get it up again. *dusts away a dust web* For this update blog, I'll go over my current events and plans for the RP. Current Events I really don't do that much. I do have school work to do on week nights, but once they're done, I almost always find myself free time. I usually have this wiki's chat open that's how much free time I get. There might be a night where I have to focus on homework if there's alot, but it's rare that'll happen. Plans for RP Okay, this list might be a bit long, so I'll just list them as little bullets. * There's an arck about Raphael the Hedgehog trying to free Golden Darkness in an attempt to overwelm Luna, but I haven't talked with other RPers about it yet, so I hope I can when they come back on. *I've said in a chat once that I would like Juanita to have a pure heart feature that might connect to Kingdom Heart or the Pure Hearts from Super Paper Mario. But now, while I'll keep the pure heart idea, I won't let it be connected to either of thouse two. It'll be it's own thing. *In terms of Character Development, there's a few characters I'd like to develop over the corse of the main RP, at least for major development. Not in their own arcks, but in terms of if or when they appeare. **One character I'm hoping to develope more is, in fact, Q-Pid. For one, she hasn't been seen that much in the RP, so there's that. But while I'd like to keep her cheerfullness and love for love, I hope to develope her as using her inteligance to try to defend love instead of trying to force couples together. **This might be a bit obviouse, but I do plan to develope Luna a bit more. I know I use her in RPs alot and along with that came a ton or arcks, but for her development I will not ask for her own arck, but becoming more developed as the main RP goes on. I will admit that in the first half of Luna's appearance in the RP, mainly in both parts of LoH2 and the start of 3, I made her whiny and constintly getting in danger in which the other heroes have to help her, even though I was aimong for her to be a gracefull but heroic girl. But now I'm trying to make her less depress about her past and more focused on how to protect the world. **Even though Dread is a recent addition to the RP and there isn't much to her, I'm hoping to develop her durring Red's and Z's arck. **And speaking of Red, I also want to develop him durring the corse of his and Z's arck. **I'll use this bullet to discuss both Sabir's and Juanita's development, since they're siblings. For Sabir, after everything that happened in Sabir's Return to the Bad Future, he'll take time travel more seriously and work to prevent anything that would turn the future anything like that, along with helping Silver and Blaze save their world. As for Juanita, I'm hoping to develope her into more of a heroic character who doesn't want to just "tag along", but actually try to help as much as she can. This will be tied with her pure heart. **I'll also try to develope Sia. In the past, I'll admit she's been a bit of a kill joy because she took missions very seriously, and as such became a bit bland. She'll still be seriouse on major missions, but not as much as being a kill joy and more relaxed. Reminders These bullets show reminders of RP events so far. *This is a reminder for the Shadow and the Black Arms ark that has yet been done, but its building up in the Main RP, at least from what I can see. *This reminder is for the recent Dark Black arck where she uses Vic's knowledge to hunt down monsters to scare off the PowerPuff Girls, and their next monster is Sweet Tooth in Endsvill. **There's also the Red and Z ark that has yet to begin. It about Red needing Z's help to infiltrate a major DNA base while Dark Black is gone, and it takes place durring Dark Black's arck. *For the arck about Ratchet, Clank, Juanita, Kiera, Daxter, Yoko, and the Cooper Gang looking for the Chaos Emeralds to free Jak (I'll just call it the X-SEGA Emerald Search for now), there next destination is N. Sanity Isle. There's also an Emerald on a mountain, hopfully on Mt. Fate, I'll have to talk to CM about that. And the last emerald was with Luna, but I'm not sure if the emerald got separated from her durring the Undead Nightmare Secondary RP. Again, I;ll talk to CM about that. Category:Blog posts